


Mögliche Welt

by Suchthingbutnever



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, Football, German, M/M, Romance, Slash, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchthingbutnever/pseuds/Suchthingbutnever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - 1999 treffen sich Mats und Neven zum ersten Mal. Der eine fest im Alltag verankert, der andere als Flüchtling eines langen Krieges. Geschichten, in denen sie sich suchen und finden, verlieren und auffangen. Immer und immer wieder. (Mats Hummels/Neven Subotic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prijatelj

(1999)

Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzeln ihn, sanft und seicht. Der frisch gemähte Rasen hat eine fast unnatürlich grüne Farbe, knirscht ein wenig unter seinen Sohlen.  
Mats lässt den Ball hoch springen, fängt ihn geschickt wieder auf, versucht sich mit kurzem Dribbeln, muss der weißen Kugel nachlaufen. Die Vögel veranstalten das reinste Chorsingen, das Zwitschern kommt von allen Seiten. Irgendwo in den hohen Ästen, zwischen den hellgrünen Blättern haben sie wohl ihr Nest.

Hier ist nichts los, der Bürgersteig ist wie leergefegt. Logisch, wer würde schon an so einem schönen Sonntag Morgen freiwillig aus dem Bett steigen? Gardinen zu und Kissen drüber. Zack, weiterschlafen.  
Mats hat das dröhnend laute Zwitschern der Vögel aus den Federn getrieben. Tja, anfangs war er schon sauer gewesen. Endlich mal eine richtige Ausschlafmöglichkeit, und natürlich mussten ihm die blöden Viecher den kostbaren Schlaf rauben. Danach war er vor lauter Verärgerung hellwach gewesen, und hatte nach der anschließenden Dusche beschlossen, ein wenig die Zeit zu gebrauchen, wenn er schon nicht ausschlafen darf.

Jetzt geht er an der Bordsteinkante entlang, sein neuer Ball mal im Arm, mal zwischen den Turnschuhen. Die meisten Autos sind blöd geparkt, und er muss scharf darauf achten, dass sein Ball nicht irgendwo unter der Reihe von Volvos und VWs verschwindet. Manchmal weicht er in die unbezäunten Vorgärten der Reihenhäsuer aus, grinst ein wenig bei dem Gedanken an die Schelte, die es normalerweise gegeben hätte, wenn einer von den Hausbewohnern zufällig aus dem Fenster blickt. Heute bleibt alles still. Klar, schlafen noch alle wie die Murmeltiere.

Mats biegt in eine Seitenstraße ab. Es ist nicht die offizielle Route zu ihrem Trainingsplatz, aber er mag sie viel lieber. Es ist still, die kleinen Schrebegärtchen sind nett anzugucken und außerdem... ja, außerdem arbeitet Kathi nachmittags manchmal hier. Während der Schulzeit, versteht sich. Sie hilft ihrem Opa beim Blumengießen, bei der Renovierung des Schuppens, bringt ihm ab und zu Bücher mit. Mats hat sich in den letzten paar Monaten daran gewöhnt, immer mal vorbeizugucken, fragen, ob er irgendwo helfen kann.  
Damit seine blöde Verliebtheit nicht allzu offensichtlich wird, hat er sich über lang und kurz mit Kathis Opa angefreundet. Vorige Woche hatte er erst eine Karte aus Norditalien bekommen, geschrieben von Kathi und signiert von ihrem Opa. Mats weiß, Herr Dornbach macht sich Sorgen, dass er ihn zu alt und langweilig findet. Daher fragt er Kathi auch regelmäßig danach, welche Gesprächsthemen er bei Mats anschneiden soll. Konversation mit Herrn Dornbach ist schon anstrengend, dafür darf Mats immer wieder mit Kathi beim Kaffee sitzen, und sich grinsend anhören, wie der Opa seiner Enkelin einprägt ‚In Zukunft ja so einen wie Jungen Mats zu heiraten.’ Der würde es zu was bringen im Leben!  
Seine Bemühungen tragen ja auch schon Früchte. Vor den Ferien war er zum ersten Mal alleine mit Kathi im Kino. Angeblich weil ihre Freundin abgesagt hatte, aber immerhin.

Mats geht zum kleinen Nebentor, reckt sich ein bisschen und wirft seinen Ball über den hohen Zaun. Er schaut sich das Gitter kurz an, greift dann zu und hangelte sich ein Stück hoch. Die Beine müssen noch richtig Schwung bekommen, und Mats schwankt ein bisschen, verkrampft die Arme. Doch der Winkel stimmt und der Rest tut sich dann von selbst. Leichtfüßig landet er im Grass, und ist dann sogar ein bisschen Stolz auf seine Leistung. Für Turnen ist er ja zu ungelenkig, heißt es immer.  
Er richtet sich wieder auf und hält Ausschau nach seinem Ball. Dort, wo er ihn seiner Erinnerung nach hinfallen gelassen hat, liegt er nicht. Er stöbert ein wenig im Gebüsch, das rund um das Gelände wächst, und muss leicht bedröppelt feststellen, dass auch dort nichts vorzufinden ist.

Na das ist ja mal was! Erst frühzeitig aus den Federn geholt, dann auch noch Ball verloren. Es hätte eigentlich mehr dazu gepasst, wenn er sich beim Klettern gerade eben den Fuss gebrochen hätte. So ein Mist!  
Plötzlich hört Mats etwas. Ein leises Rascheln, nicht vom Grass oder vom Gebüsch... es ist ganz eindeutig das Rascheln von Kleidung. Eine Jogginghose vielleicht. Ohne weiter nachzudenken wirbelt Mats herum.  
Er hat sich in der Richtung nicht geirrt. Etwa zehn Meter weiter entfernt steht ein Junge, ungefähr in Mats Größe, vielleicht auch in seinem Alter. Er hat ziemlich bleiche Haut, und ihm hängen die dunkelbraunen Strähnen ins Gesicht. In den Händen hält er Mats’ Ball.  
„Hey! Das ist meiner!“ Mats machte ein paar Schritte auf den Typen zu. Er hat nicht sonderlich Angst, besonders kräftig scheint sein Gegenüber ja nicht zu sein. Überhaupt, er macht bei genauerem Hinsehen einen fast leicht unterernährten Eindruck.

Der Junge reagiert nicht. Nur die Brauen zieht er leicht hoch, seine Hände machen keinen Anstalt, die Kugel zwischen ihnen loszulassen.  
„He, gib ihn wieder her!“ Nun geht Mats wirklich hin, versucht dem Typen den Ball aus der Umklammerung zu reißen. „Alter, spinnst du?“  
Er zieht und zerrt, verbissen, irritiert. Dann lässt der Typ einfach los, und Mats landet auf seinem Hosenboden. Er drückt seinen Ball an sich wie den erstgeborenen Sohn und knirscht mit den Zähnen. Der Jungen schaut ihn von oben herab an, sein Blick hat nun etwas leicht amüsiertes in sich. Mats klopft sich das Grass vom Hintern, steht auf, nur um wieder mit dem Kerl auf Augenhöhe zu sein.  
Komischer Kauz. Nicht, dass Mats sich irgendwie daran erinnern könnte, ihn jemals hier gesehen zu haben. Nein, an so eine Frisur hätte er sich sicher erinnert. Der Typ ist ihm total fremd.

„Wer bist’n du?“  
Vielleicht ein bisschen freundlicher sein. Mats hält mit einer Hand seinen Ball fest, die andere stämmt er sich herausfordernd in die Hüfte. Der Junge sieht ihn an. So, als würde er scharf über Mats’ Worte nachdenken. Er zieht die Stirn leicht kraus, und schaut Mats in die Augen.  
Der blinzelt nur. Ist dieser Kerl taub? Muss er Lippen lesen oder so? Oder will er Mats einfach nur verarschen? Zutrauen würde er es ihm ja schon...  
„Du bist nicht von hier, oder?“ Wieder eine Frage, die unbeantwortet bleibt. Leicht frustriert kratzt sich Mats im Nacken. Vielleicht sollte er den Typen einfach stehen lassen, mit dem Kicken anfangen. Soll der doch selber klar kommen!  
Aufeinmal nimmt er eine Bewegung wahr. Eine leichte nur, aber der Arm von seinem Gegenüber hebt sich ganz eindeutig in Richtung des Balls. Mats zögert. Das ganze ist ihm reichlich unangenehm. Unheimlich vielleicht sogar. Dieser stumme Kerl will eindeutig seinen Ball haben, was er wohl damit will? Sieht nicht so aus, als würde er groß Sport treiben. Haha, Hallensport vielleicht.

Zögerlich hebt Mats den Ball hoch. Der Typ macht eine hastige Bewegung, dann lässt er aber schnell wieder den Arm sinken. Er sieht Mats mit einem Blick an, der eindeutig fragend ist. Er will fragen, ob er sich den Ball ausleihen darf! Mensch, das der Typ so scharf auf Bälle ist. Mats wirft den Ball hoch, fängt ihn geschickt mit seinem stärkeren, rechten Fuss auf, schießt ihn dann dem Jungen vor die Füsse. Zu seiner Überraschung fängt er ihn nicht minder geschickt auf, balanciert ihn erst auf der einen, dann auf der anderen Schulter, kickt ihn von hinten mit der Sohle seiner Turnschuhe wieder in die Höhe und lässt ihn ein bisschen auf seiner Stirn ruhen.

Mats ist baff.  
Dass der Typ so viel drauf hat! Das kann nicht einmal Michi, und der ist eindeutig der beste Ballkünstler in ihrem Jahrgang. Inzwischen hat der Kerl den Ball wieder aufgefangen, sieht wieder fragend drein.  
„Sag mal.“ Fängt Mats an, „Woher haste denn das? Ist echt nicht schlecht.“  
Der Junge schaut ihn eine Weile lang an, dann öffnet er den Mund und redet. Es sind nur zwei, drei Worte, vielleicht vier. Mats kann es nicht einschätzen, weil er keines davon versteht. Die Töne klingen slavisch, aber da ist er sich auch nicht ganz so sicher. Wie Polnisch klingt es auf jeden Fall nicht, seine Nachbarin ist nämlich aus Polen. Immerhin hat er jetzt herausgefunden, dass der Junge Ausländer ist und sehr wahrscheinlich kein Deutsch versteht. Daher das Schweigen!  
Mats räuspert sich. Es ist ihm ziemlich unangenehm, aber er versucht es trotzdem: „Ähm, where are you from?“ Verdammt, jetzt weiß er auch, warum Konversation auf Englisch so wichtig ist! Weil nicht jeder verdammte Ausländer fließend Deutsch spricht.  
Der Junge legt den Kopf schräg. Dann tippt er sich leicht gegen die Brust und sagt, mit seiner leicht krächzigen, aber doch schon tieferen Stimme: „Neven Subotic.“  
Mats überlegt kurz, ob Neven Subotic jetzt ein Ortsname, oder einfach der Name von dem Typen ist. Besonders viel Englisch spricht er ja auch nicht...  
„Äh, Mats. Mats Hummels.“ Er rammt sich den Zeigefinger in die Brust, wedelt dazu noch ein bisschen mit der Hand durch die Gegend. Vielleicht hätte er auf sich zeigen und ‚Bergisch-Gladbach’ sagen sollen? „Neven.“ Sagt er nochmal laut, und stellt bei der Reaktion des Jungens fest, dass es wohl doch sein Name ist.  
„Mats.“ Entgegnet Neven prompt. Er will ganz eindeutlich zeigen, dass er verstanden hat. Dann dribbelt er den Ball ein wenig, und lupft ihn ganz lockerleicht in Mats’ Richtung.  
„Ja. Genau.“ Mats unterstreicht seine Worte mit einem heftigen Kopfnicken. Er kommt sich dabei ziemlich dämlich vor, fängt rasch den Ball und passt ihn dann wieder Neven Subotic vor die Füße.  
„Genau.“ Sagt auch Neven. Er stoppt den Ball geschickt, beißt sich dann kurz auf die Lippen. Dann sagt er etwas, versucht es ganz langsam, klar und deutlich auszusprechen. Mats schüttelt nur den Kopf. Denkt der Kerl, dass er in der Schule auch nur annähernd slavische Sprachen gelernt hat? Er versteht keinen Ton.

„Ich versteh dich nich’. I do not understand you.“ Mats überlegt, ob er noch irgendeine andere Sprache beherrscht, die er hier zum Einsatz bringen könnte. Nein, niete, nada. „Dzien Dobre.“ Meint er letzen Endes etwas erschöpft. Das hört er oft von seiner Nachbarin, und es ist so ziemlich das einzige was sein Kentniss von Osteuropäischen Sprachen inkludiert.  
Zu seiner Überraschung fängt Neven an zu lachen. Es ist kein herzliches Lachen, eher ein belustigtes. Ihm fallen noch ein paar Strähnen zusätzlich ins Gesicht, und sein Brustkorb bebbt leicht.  
„Achso.“ Sagt Mats. Er weiß nicht, was an seinem ‚Dzien Dobre’ so falsch oder seinetwegen auch lustig sein soll. Aber bitte, wenns den Typen freut!  
Neven hat sich wieder von seinem Lachanfall erholt, und als er Mats in die Augen blickt, zuckt sein Mundwinkel nur noch schwach. Er tippt sich wieder auf die Brust, und sagt: „Srbija.“  
„Ach.“ Sagt Mats. Da hatten sie es doch schon! Der Kerl kommt aus Serbien. Musste er nur ein paar Sätze Polnisch fallen lassen, ergab sich alles! Er schüttelt ein wenig den Kopf über sich selbst, fährt dann fort, Neven zu beobachten. Der schaut angesichts seines Lachanfalls nun ziemlich ernst drein. Sein Blick ist auf die Hecke links von ihnen gerichtet, die Augen sehen plötzlich glanzlos und müde aus. So, als hätte er gerade seine ganze Energie rausgelacht.  
Mats will ihn schon fragen, ob alles okay sei, als eine Stimme ertönt, quer über den ganzen Platz ruft. Nun kann sich Mats sicher sein, dass es auch Serbisch ist, was die Frauenstimme da ruft. Neven schreit irgendwas zurück, dann wirft er Mats seinen Ball wieder zu und winkt kurz.  
„Ähm. Tschüss!“ Neven ist ganz schön schnell. Keine zehn Sekunden und er ist über den Platz und durch eine Eingangstür ins Gebäude verschwunden. „Das ging aber schnell...“  
Mats schüttelt noch ein wenig den Kopf, dann schmeißt er seinen Ball über den Zaun und macht sich auf nach Hause.

 

„... und dann hat er mir gesagt, dass er aus Serbien ist.“ Mats schaufelt sich Kartoffelbrei auf seine Gabel und kaut bedächtig. Er sitzt mit seiner Mutter am Mittagstisch und erzählt von den gestrigen Ereignissen. Tatsächlich hatte er schon gestern damit rausrücken wollen, aber ein Anruf von Kathi, beziehungsweise Herrn Dornbach hatte ihn für den Rest des Tages abgelenkt. Sie hatten wissen wollen, ob er die Post bekommen hätte.  
„Ach was.“ Seine Mutter lädt sich eine Gabel Erbsen hoch und zieht die Brauen zusammen. „Der Junge muss aus einer der Flüchtlingsfamilien kommen, die letzte Woche...“  
„Wie, Flüchtlingsfamilie?“ Mats lässt sein Besteck sinken, setzt sich gerade hin. Hat er sich da gerade verhört?  
„Letzt Woche wurden drei Flüchtlingsfamilien vorübergehend im Sportinternat einquatiert. Es steht über diese Monate ja leer.“  
„Aber warum Flüchtling?“  
„Nun, Mats, das kommt davon dass du dich so wenig für die Nachrichten interessierst.“ Der tadelnde Blick seiner Mutter wird schnell wieder freundlich, und Mats darf sich mitsamt seinem Teller vor den Fernseher hocken, um im ARD die Nachrichten um zwölf zu gucken.  
Er leert seinen Teller und fragt sich innerlich, warum er noch nie etwas davon gehört hat. Oder doch, vom Kosovo Krieg weiß er, das war in letzter Zeit immer groß in den Nachrichten gewesen. Nur wusste er bis heute eben nicht, dass Kosovo irgendwas mit Serbien zu tun hat. Tja, da wird die Jugend zurecht als ignorant beschimpft. Mats schämt sich schon fast ein bisschen.  
Dafür guckt er umso gespannter auf den Bildschirm, als irgendetwas über integrierte Luftverteidigung und die NATO kommt. Er sieht Bilder von Soldaten, von zertrümmerten Häusern und von wichtigtuerischen Staatsmännern, und, naja... es gelingt ihm nicht so recht, all das mit Neven in Verbindung zu bringen.

Am nächsten Morgen klettert er wieder in aller Frühe über den Zaun, schmeißt den Ball vorher noch extra weit, und schaut sich suchend nach Neven um.  
Der Trainingsplatz ist menschenleer, nichts außer des ewigen Vogelgezwitschers. Mats trollt sich fast schon enttäuscht über das Gelände, hinüber zum den Gebäuden. Er fand es eigentlich schon immer doof, dass sie sich ihren Trainingsplatz mit der Sportschule teilen müssen, aber dafür kennt er sich nun aus. Rechts ist die Sporthalle, links ist der Speisesaal im Erdgeschoss, oben sind dann die Zimmer von den Schülern. Er war sogar mal drinnen gewesen, als ein ziemlich netter Kugelstoßer ihm und ein paar anderen seinen Gameboy zeigen wollte.  
Mats legt den Kopf in den Nacken und erschrickt. Neven lehnt sich aus einem Fenster im ersten Stock, schaut zu ihm hinunter.  
„Hallo! Guten Morgen!“ Mats versucht sich mit einem Lächeln und winkt Neven zu. Dann macht er ein paar Schritte rückwärts, nimmt ein bisschen anlauf und schießt den Ball senkrecht in die Höhe. Bis zum dritten Stock reicht es, dann kommt der Ball wieder im Sturzflug runter und wird von Mats aufgefangen.

Nevens Kopf verschwindet aus dem Fenster.  
Keine zwei Minuten später öffnet sich auch schon die Tür und sie stehen sich gegenüber. Neven hat auch einen Ball in der Hand, einen ganz schön alten allerdings, der schon ziemlich schlaff wirkt. Auf einer Seite ist das Logo der Sportschule draufgestempelt.  
„Hey!“ Mats grinst. Er zeigt auf den Ball: „Wo haste den denn her?“  
Neven braucht nicht lange um zu begreifen. Er nickt in Richtung Sporthalle, dann nimmt er den Ball, guckt sich mit Verschwörermiene ein wenig um und schiebt ihn sich dann unters T-shirt.  
Mats muss lachen. Der Typ hat ganz schön Humor, wenn er will! Er geht etwas näher zu Neven hin und hält ihm seinen Ball unter die Nase. „Der ist schon zu weich.“ Sagt er gestikulierend. „Zu weich! Nimm meinen.“  
Neven schüttelt nur den Kopf und hält seinen geklauten Ball hoch. Mats beißt sich kurz auf die Lippe, dann nimmt er Neven seinen Ball ab und drückt kräftig mit der Hand zu. Sofort entsteht eine Delle, die sich nur langsam wieder ausbeult. „Verstehst du? Zu weich!“  
Neven legt den Kopf schräg. Dann drückt auch er auf de Ball und sagt ganz zögerlich: „Weich?“  
Mats nickt wie ein Besessener. „Weich! Zu weich! Damit kann man nicht richtig spielen.“ Dann hält er seinen eigenen Ball hoch und drückt zu. Nichts passiert. „Siehst du? Der ist hart. Hart! Damit können wir spielen.“  
„Hart.“ Sagt Neven. Er lässt sich das Wort auf der Zunge zergehen. „hart.“ Mats lächelt ein bisschen. Es ist lustig, wie Neven sein ‚R’ rollt, richtig slavisch halt.

Neven zögert ein bisschen. Dann geht er zur Hauswand, drückt dagegen und fragt: „hart?“  
Mats nickt begeistert. Wer hätte das gedacht? Er und Deutschlehrer. Damit hätte sicher keine Sau gerechnet. „Genau!“  
„Genau.“ Sagt auch Neven. Dann fasst er sich an sein T-shirt und meint nun ganz besonnen: „weich.“  
Mats lacht. Er wirft den alten Ball kurzhand zur Seite und zieht Neven am Ärmel. Los, zu den Toren. Die sind ohne Netz, aber besser als gar nichts. Neven braucht die Aufforderung nicht, und er ist ziemlich schnell. Vielleicht sogar ein wenig schneller als Mats. In Handumdrehen ist ein Wettlauf entstanden, der so gut wie unentschieden ausgeht. Mats lässt sich ins Grass fallen und lacht: „Man, du bist echt gut!“

Und Neven ist gut.  
Erst zwei Tage nach ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Morgenspiel gelingt es Mats, ein Tor gegen ihn zu schießen, dafür aber ein ganz schön gutes.  
Überhaupt, Neven ist ein cooler Typ. Sie können sich zwar nicht richtig verständigen, müssen großteils auf Sachen zeigen, gestikulierend durch die Gegend laufen oder sich auf diversen Sprachen anschreien, aber Mats merkt es. Schon rein von der Art her ist Neven ein saugeiler Typ, und es währe bestimmt noch viel besser, wenn er sich richtig mit ihm unterhalten könnte.  
Erst in der zweiten Wochen kommt er auf die Idee, doch mal nach einem Wörterbuch zu suchen. Tatsächlich hat er dann an einem leicht wolkigen Mittwoch Morgen unterm linken Arm einen dicken Wälzer aus der Bibiliothek geklemmt. Deutsch – Serbisch, Serbisch – Deutsch.

Und es klappt. Sie verbringen nun die hälfte ihrer Zeit damit, wie wild im Wörterbuch zu blättern und auf bestimmte Vokabeln zu zeigen. Mats erfährt anhand der schlecht gedruckten Landkarte hinter dem Umschlag, dass Neven aus der Stadt Banja Luka kommt, dass er dort einen Hund namens Milo hatte, den er dann aber Verwandte schenken musste, wegen dem Umzug. Neven sagt immer ‚Umzug’. Er sagt nicht ‚Flucht’, hat auch im Wörterbuch ohne zu zögern auf das Verb ‚Umziehen’ gezeigt.  
Manchmal weiß Mats nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll. Dass Neven nicht freiwillig in Deutschland ist. Dass seine Lebensgeschichte möglicherweise voller Tragik steckt, dass er vielleicht schon engere Verwandte durch den Krieg verloren hat. Er versucht sich seine Gedanken aber nicht anmerken zu lassen, denn das hat er schon sehr schnell begriffen: Neven will kein Mitleid.  
Und wenn man seine Geschichte nicht kennt, muss man eigentlich auch keins haben, denn Neven ist verdammt selbstsicher. Mats kann sich schon vorstellen, was für ein Typ er wohl in der Schule gewesen war. Einer von den Beliebten, Coolen. Aber auch ein ganz Netter, ein guter Kumpel eben.

Davon erzählt Mats am meisten: von der Schule. Jetzt haben sie ja noch Ferien, aber bald, wenn die Schule wieder anfängt, dann wird Neven erst richtig was erleben. Er hat längst aufgegeben, die serbischen Worte auszusprechen: seine Ausprache da scheint ungefähr das selbe Niveau wie sein Polnisch zu haben. Manchmal macht er es aber, mit voller Absicht, nur damit Neven mal was zu lachen hat.  
‚Devojka’ heißt Freundin, und auf dieses Wort hat Neven nur mit den Schultern gezuckt, lässig ‚Eins, zwei’ geantwortet. Zählen kann er nämlich schon, ging ganz zackig und er konnte eins bis tausend runterrattern. „Und du?“ Hat Neven dann gefragt, und Mats hat nach dem Wort ‚Mühe’ gesucht. „Ich geb mir Mühe!“ Neven hat darauf nur gelacht.  
Mats kann sich wirklich nicht daran erinnern, dass er sich jemals mit irgendwem so gut verstanden hat. Ohne Worte, mit Worten, brüchige Sätze und schlechte Aussprache... all das steht ihnen nicht im Weg.

„Bring ihn doch mal mit!“ Es ist Samstagabend und Mats’ Vater legt gerade seine Zeitung zur Seite. „Kann nicht schaden, wenn er auch ein bisschen was von der Außenwelt sieht.“  
Mats nickt nur, und isst seinen Joguhrt auf. Daran hat er auch schon gedacht: alle seine Kumpels waren schon mal bei ihm zu Hause, warum sollte es bei Neven anders sein?  
Gleich am nächsten Tag überbringt er die Einladung. Neven guckt erst ein bisschen skeptisch, dann zuckt er nur mit den Schultern. „Mein Mutter.“ Sagt er langsam, „Mögen... nicht.“ Er scheint im Kopf sämtliche Verben durchzukonjugieren. „Mag nicht.“ Sagt er letzendes triumphierend. „Mag nicht, wenn ich nicht...“  
„Wenn du nicht da bist!“ hilft Mats nach. Er ist ganz ungeduldig. „Aber warum denn nicht? Zašto?“ Er hat es sich richtig angewöhnt, sein karges Serbischvokabular bei jeder gegebenen Gelegenheit zu benutzen.  
Neven zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Dann wirft er einen raschen Blick zum Gebäude, tippt Mats kurz auf die Schultern und zeigt zum Zaun. Mats grinst und schlägt ihm auf den Rücken. „Keine Sorge, ich deck dich!“  
Und das macht er dann auch. Neven klettert, springt, Mats behält das Wohngebäude im Auge. Dann umgekehrt nochmal, und zack, sind sie schon auf dem Weg zu Mats. Neven schaut sich die Schrebegärtchen belustigt an, sowas kennt er nicht. Er fragt Mats mit Händen und Füßen, wie viele Leute darin Wohnen.  
„Sie wohnen nicht wirklich dort! Es ist nur so zum... Ausspannen.“ Mats legt den Kopf ein bisschen schräg, und Neven versteht nichts. Aber das ist auch egal, denn im Handumdrehen stehen sie schon bei Mats auf der Matte und werden reingelassen.

Vielleicht hat Mats sich wirklich umsonst Sorgen gemacht. Alles ist total normal, seine Mutter fragt Neven ob er was zu trinken will, indem sie ein Saftglas in die Höhe hält, der Vater grüßt fröhlich und hebt dabei die Hand um es zu unterstreichen. Aber ansonsten... ansonsten könnte das ganze echt nicht normaler sein.  
Mats führt Neven hoch in sein Zimmer und dreht das Radio an. ABBA singt gerade, das Bett ist ungemacht und Neven schaut sich interessiert um. Er entdeckt die Fußballposter, zeigt auf Ulf Kirsten und grinst ein bisschen. Auch Rivaldo ist ihm bekannt, Beckham sowieso. Michael Preetz sagt ihm dagegen gar nichts und bei Rudi Völler lacht er über die Frisur.  
Dann versucht er Mats ein bisschen für Roter Stern Belgrad zu begeistern und erzählt von legendären Toren indem er mit den Händen die Schusslinie nachahmt.  
Mats lehnt sich gegen die Wand, streckt die Beine aus und schaut Neven von der Seite her an, wie er Serbisch mit ein paar deutschen Wörtern vermischt, wie seine langen Finger durch die Luft tanzen. Und er ist sich todsicher, dass das ein Freund fürs Leben wird.

Dementsprechend ist er auch zu Tode bestürzt, als er die Nachricht hört.  
„Was? Aber wohin?“ verdammt, er ist so schockiert, dass er seinen ganzen serbischen Wortschatz vergessen hat.  
Neven zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Krieg zuende.“ sagt er schließlich steif.  
„Ja und?“ Mats stämmt beide Hände in die Hüfte, er sieht jetzt sicherlich sehr gefährlich aus. „Und darum müsst ihr gehen?“  
Neven nickt nur. „Nach Amerika.“  
„Was? Warum denn das?“ Mats klatscht eine Hand gegen die Stirn. Neven zuckt wieder mit den Schultern, meint ganz unbeteiligt, sie hätten irgendwelche Verwandten dort. Nach Serbien will die Familie scheinbar nicht mehr zurück.  
Mats ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verzweifelt, als er sich auf nach Hause macht. Die helle Sonne des frühen Nachmittags blendet ihn leicht, und er schaut total an dem winkenden Mädchen vorbei, als er mit hängenden Schultern an den Schrebegärten vorbei zieht.

„Hey! Mats!“ Es ist Kathi, braungebrannt und sommersprossig, die dunklen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden. Sie winkt begeistert, strahlt richtig.  
Zum ersten Mal seit er sie kennt, hat Mats überhaupt keine Lust mit ihr zu reden. „Hi Kathi.“ Seine Stimme klingt ganz schön schlaff und er guckt sie nicht mal richtig an.  
„Wie waren deine Ferien?“ sie lächelt.  
„Gut.“ Ja, bis heute war alles super.  
„Mein Opa will dir unbedingt was zeigen, er hat es am Strand gefunden, und die Händler verkaufen solche komischen....“  
Mats hört nicht mehr zu. Kathi ist lieb und nett und hübsch, aber sie redet von so unwichtigen Sachen. Neven geht! Was interessieren ihn da Muscheln und italienische Händler? Nicht, dass er mit Neven tiefsinnige Gespräche geführt hatte, aber alles, was sie gemeinsam gemacht hatten schien so... richtig. So sinnvoll.  
„Hör mal Kathi, ich hab noch was zu tun, wir reden später, ja?“ Er wartet nicht erst auf eine Antwort, dreht sich um und geht.

Zu Hause lässt er es dann tüchtig krachen, schmeißt fast den Fernseher um und schreit das leere Wohnzimmer an. Das ist so scheiße! Was lebt er in so einem verlogenen Betrügerstaat? Neven darf ein, zwei Monate hier bleiben, dann muss er aber wieder gehen! Wunderbar! Dann hätten sie ihn schon am Anfang lieber erst gar nicht reinlassen sollen... jetzt darf Mats hier sitzen und sich mit diesen deprimierenden Gedanken beschäftigen. Wenn Neven weg ist. Tja, dann geht das Leben weiter. Ein beschissenes Leben!  
Mats legt sich aufs Sofa und schläft ein. Als er wieder aufwacht ist es schon dunkel und sein Herzschlag hat sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt. Dann soll es eben so sein! Soll Neven doch nach Amerika gehen. Vielleicht wollte der liebe Gott das halt so. Er schleicht sich hoch in sein Zimmer und guckt sich um. Irgendwas muss er Neven mitgeben können.

Und so stehen sie da.  
Neven, der sich an einen Torpfosten lehnt und Mats, der seinen Ball hinterm Rücken versteckt hält. Er kommt sich total bescheuert vor, doch ihm ist nichts außer ‚Liebe Grüße’ und ‚Mats’ eingefallen. Das hat er dann mit einem Edding notdürftig draufgeschmiert und ja. Das war’s, mehr hat er Neven nicht zu bieten. So fühlt er sich dann auch, als er ihm den Ball überreicht, die Hände dann rasch in die Hosentaschen steckt.  
Neven sieht den Ball an, liest, was draufsteht. Versteht es scheinbar nicht. Dann wird er aufeinmal stutzig, zeigt auf das Wort ‚Liebe’. Er will etwas auf Deutsch sagen, doch es kommen nur serbische Wörter aus seinem Mund. Rasch kramt Mats in seinem Rucksack nach dem Wörterbuch. Inzwischen ist es schon ganz zerfleddert. Das darf er dann mal der Bibliothekarin erklären!  
Neven blättert, blättert mit seinen langen Fingern und zeigt dann endlich auf ein Wort. ‚Ernst’ steht da, und Mats begreift erst nach einigen Sekunden, dass es als Frage gemeint ist. Er sieht Neven an und nickt. Klar, der Glückwunsch ist total ernst gemeint. Er will, dass es Neven gut geht und dass sie sich irgendwann mal wiedersehen.  
Zu seiner überraschung lehnt sich Neven vor und legt ihm einen Hand an die Wange. Ganz trocken und Warm sind seine Hände. Mats schreckt nicht zurück, bleibt einfach sitzen. Vielleicht ist das auf Wiedersehen in Serbien so ein Hand auf Wange?  
Dann zuckt er aber doch zusammen.

Neven lehnt sich vor und küsst ihn. Die Hand war also nur eine Vorwahnung gewesen, dass er Mats jetzt gleich küssen wird, mitten auf die Lippen. Und er tut es, und Gott es ist das allerschönste was sich ein Mensch vorstellen kann, denkt Mats. Als sich Neven von ihm löst, hat er einen ganzen Wespenschwarm im Bauch. Oder nein, es ist eine Kreuzung von Schmetterlingen und Wespen.

Neven streicht kurz über Mats’ Gekritzel auf dem Ball, verwischt den blauen Edding ein bisschen, dann sagt er es, in dem perfektesten Deutsch, das Mats je gehört hat.

„Ich dich auch.“


	2. Friend

(2004)

Die Temperatur ist wie schon erwartet erstaunlich mild.

Soweit sein Gehirn vor lauter Zeitverschiebung noch nicht ganz kirre ist, hatte es in Deutschland bei seiner Abfahrt geregnet. Ein Regen, der eigentlich gar nicht in den Januar hineingehörte, unverschämt matschig und ziemlich deprimierend war. Der pudrig weiße Schnee war dieses Jahr eigentlich überhaupt nicht vorgekommen, zu Weihnachten war es sogar trocken geblieben.

Mats zieht sich die Jacke aus und verharrt erstmal, atmet die warme, seiner Meinung nach leicht würzige Luft in vollen Zügen ein. Zwanzig Grad, hatten sie ihm gerade auf dem Flieger noch gesagt. Zwanzig Grad mehr als in Europa. Im fernen, fernen Europa. Er hört zwar immer noch das schwäbische Ehepaar, das schon im Flugzeug ein paar Sitze weiter vorne seinen Schlaf gestört hatte, laut diskutieren, aber ansonsten ist weit und breit nur dahin geschlenztes Englisch zu hören. Sunshine State. Sommer, Sonne, Strand. Disney World. Alligatoren. Flipper.  
Mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen versucht Mats, die Jacke in seinem Rucksack zu verstauen, hält gleichzeitig Ausschau nach dem Verantwortlichen. Er ist ein Nachzügler: Alle anderen, die an dem Austauschprogramm teilnehmen, waren schon vorige Woche angekommen.

Seine Mutter hatte ihn sowieso nur zögerlich gehen lassen. Es seien ja zwei Paar Schuh: Ihren längst ausgezogenen Sohn nach wie vor im sicheren Rheinland zu wissen und ihn für sechs Monate über den atlantischen Ozean zu schicken. Ins Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten. Und Schulmassaker.  
Mats reibt sich die Augen und muss innerlich noch ein paar Mal den Kopf schütteln. Er will das Auslandsemester durchziehen, wenn nötig über den Sommer in Florida bleiben und noch ein paar Kurse belegen. Vielleicht auch ein wenig reisen, das Land angucken, so ganz Touristen-mäßig. Er fährt sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und leckt noch mal über die spröde Unterlippe. Die trockene Luft so weit oben hat ihm noch nie sonderlich gut getan.

„Hi!“  
Sofort wirbelt Mats herum. Die Frau, die sich im nachhinein als Programmleiterin entpuppt, hat ihn von der Seite angesprochen und hält ihm freundlich die Hand entgegen. Carol heißt sie, will nur mit Vornamen angesprochen werden und führt Mats zielstrebig zu einem Kleintransporter, der anscheinend nur für ihn als Passagier bestimmt ist. Ja, richtig. In den Staaten sind sie mit den Autos nicht zimperlich, erinnert sich Mats. Fahren mit sechzehn, und wer einen reichen Daddy hat, kriegt dann gleich auch so ein Prachtstück geschenkt. Zu viele Klischees, die sich in seinem Kopf festgenagelt haben, findet Mats. Er gibt Carol bereitwillig Auskunft, vermeidet es, allzu komplizierte Sprachwendungen zu benutzen. Er will es ja nicht gleich übertreiben, am ersten Tag hier.

Aber es ist nett, denkt er sich, während neben ihm das Meer blitzend auftaucht. Kein Wunder, dass Marcel sich so gegrämt hat, als er nicht auf der Liste stand. Mats hat noch seine leicht angesäuerte Miene im Kopf: „Na dann, immer schön in Badehose, Hummels.“ Und dann hatte er noch schadenfroh hinzugefügt: „Aber Fußball ham’se dort nicht, du Armer.“  
Das stimmt. Und es ist irgendwie auch das Einzige was Mats ein bisschen zögern hat lassen – er würde die ganze Rückrunde verpassen. Inklusive DFB-Pokal. Champions league, UEFA-Cup. Fußball, halt. Soccer. In den Staaten heißt es so und wird großteils von Mädchen gespielt, erinnert sich Mats an Marcels Recherchenergebnisse. Nicht, dass er was gegen Frauenfußball hat, aber ein bisschen eine Beleidigung ist es schon.  
„Ach was, du zeigst denen schon, wie man richtig kickt!“ Bene, der einen Studienplatz in Manchester ergattert hat, hatte ihm nur freundschaftlich auf die Schulter geschlagen. Der hat sich ja auch tierisch auf nonstop Premier league gefreut. Nicht, dass sein Wirtschaftsstudium im Mittelpunkt stünde, nein. Nur wegen dem Fußball ist er in die kalte Nässe Großbritannien geflogen, hat sich gegen San Diego entschieden. „Was soll ich da? Braun werd’ ich auch im Solarium.“

Mats weiß, warum er hier ist. Oder auch nicht.  
Eigentlich ist es eine Anhäufung an Gründe, die in dazu veranlasst haben, die Koffer zu packen. Erstmal sind die Vereinigten Staaten einfach anziehend, an und für sich. In Sachen Jugendkultur, Essen und was es nicht noch alles gibt, liegt ihre Einflusszone eigentlich global. Und ja, außerdem wollte Mats einfach mal weg. Nicht nur ‚nach Holland zelten’-weg, sondern so richtig. Fernweh, halt. Abgesehen davon ist es für sein Studium und seine Englischkentnisse sicher auch mehr als fördernd.

Mats schreckt auf, als Carol den Motor stoppt und ihn freundlich zum Aussteigen auffordert. Er war mit den Gedanken wirklich ganz woanders gewesen. Rasch schlägt er die Wagentür hinter sich zu und umrundet den Van, um seine Koffer zu holen. Die Sonne blendet ein wenig, die Luft ist lauwarm. Irgendwie riecht er immer noch das Meer. Sieht die glitzernde Oberfläche vor seinem inneren Auge, registriert nur nebenbei, dass er schon mitten auf dem Campus steht. Carol gibt ihm die ‚directions’ und ‚information sheets’. So kommt er zu seinem Wohnheim, so kriegt er den Schlüssel. Keine Sorge, alle sind nett. Er hat einen dorm-mate, der philippinisch ist und erst in drei Tagen ankommt. Viel Spaß!

Und Mats geht los, folgt dem schlecht kopierten Plan und schleift seinen Koffern hinterher. Erst als er längst alleine in seinem Zimmer liegt und seine Sachen unverschämt auf dem leeren, benachbarten Bett ausgebreitet hat, fällt ihm wieder ein, warum er unbedingt hier her kommen wollte.

 

Die Tage vergehen so schnell, dass kaum etwas übrig bleibt. Vom ersten Tag erinnert sich Mats nur noch an das rasche Telefonat mit seinen Eltern und den überdimensionalen Speisesaal. Tag zwei ist ein Gewirbel aus Namen, Gesichtern und geschüttelten Händen. Eine fast absurd große Pizza, die er gemeinsam mit Gianluca verspeißt, dem Italiener aus dem Zimmer schräg gegenüber. Gratis Coca Cola in der Kantine. Die erste Vorlesung. Seine verzweifelte Suche nach einem dickeren Wörterbuch. Stefan aus Nürnberg, mit dem er in der Mittagspause gemeinsam amerikanisches Bier ausprobiert und anschließend angewidert wegkippt. Carol, die ihn nach den ersten Impressionen fragt und einen Fragebogen ausfüllen lässt. Der erste Barbesuch. Ein mexikanisches Essen mit Wei, der inzwischen längst eingezogen ist und noch chaotischer ist, als Mats. Und ja, zwischen all dem hält Mats die meiste Zeit inne und sucht.

Es ist eigentlich ziemlich bescheuert. Aber die erste Liebe ist immer bescheuert, mehr oder weniger. Und fünf Jahre sind eine lange Zeit.  
Der Kontakt hat nicht gehalten, natürlich nicht. Ein, zwei Telefonate, ein paar dahin gekritzelte Sätze auf einer Postkarte. Und auch das ist schon so lange her, dass die Ereignisse Mats vorkommen, als seien sie aus seiner frühsten Kindheit. Er hatte das Deutsch – Serbische Wörterbuch zurück in die Bibiliothek gebracht. Er hatte sein Abitur gemacht. Er war studieren gegangen. Zwischendurch gab es Katharina, gab es Vanessa, gab es, auch wenn nur ganz kurz und sehr oberflächlich, Tobias. Und irgendwo ist es wirklich, wirklich einfach nur bescheuert, zu suchen. Amerika ist groß und die Menschenmasse dicht. Und wer weiß, wo er mittlerweile schon hingezogen ist? Er könnte überall sein. Überall und nirgendwo.

Die Erinnerungen waren über die Jahre und die neuen Ereigniss hinweg wieder verblasst, doch jetzt, wo Mats in der Wärme Südfloridas liegt, fliegen sie ihm wieder durch den Kopf. Bälle. Rasen. Wortfetzen. Nassgeschwitzte T-shirts. Es war ein Sommer gewesen, mehr nicht. Aber in der nächtlichen Stille, nur mit Weis gleichmäßigen Atemzügen im Ohr, kommen ihm die zwei Monate wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Es dauert ganze drei Wochen, bis sich Mats an sein Bett gewöhnt hat und die Nächte problemlos durchschlafen kann. Und irgendwie bietet sein neues Leben hier ja auch unglaublich viel Ablenkung. Allein schon der neue Stoff aus den Vorlesungen hält ihn auf Trab, und er muss zähneknirschend zugeben, dass sein Englisch doch einiges an Luft nach oben hat. Ab und zu setzt er sich zu den Gruppe von deutschen Studenten und tauscht sich aus. Meistens versucht er aber, so viel Englisch wie möglich zu reden. Und sei es nur mit Wei, der sich immer große Mühe gibt, seinen lustigen Akzent abzutrainieren.

Mitte Febuar steigt die Temperatur noch ein bisschen mehr, und die ersten Ausflüge gen Strand werden unternommen. In Köln hat es wieder mächtig geschneit, schreibt ihm Marcel per E-mail, keine Spur von Frühling. Bene jobbt inzwischen in einem Fish’n Chips Laden, um endlich mal bei Old Trafford rein gucken zu dürfen. Sauteuer, die Tickets dort. Und keine Stehplätze!  
Und Mats tippt schlechte Aufstätze über das schöne Wetter und seine internationalen Freunden zusammen und verbringt dann doch die meiste Zeit damit, ihnen ausführlich das Essen zu beschreiben. Coca Cola Vanille, Coca Cola Light, Coca Cola Krische, Sprite, Dr. Pepper, Fanta…

In der ersten Märzwoche meldet sich Mats zum ersten Mal ganz freiwillig im Unterricht zu Wort und bringt einen komplexen Satz mit gutem Fachvokabular zustande, ohne auch nur einmal auf Deutsch gedacht zu haben. Seine Professorin nickt anerkennd und gibt ihm dann noch ein weiteres Buch zum Lesen auf. Aber Mats ist es recht: Er macht spürbar fortschritte und bei Carol kreuzt er konsequent ‚great’ an.

Die Sonne knallt nur so, obwohl es schon später Nachmittag ist, als sich Mats auf den Weg zu einem Restaurant außerhalb des Campus macht. Wei hat ihm versichert, dass dort das asiatische Essen hunderprozentig echt ist, und sollte es doch nicht so sein, würden die Ladenbesitzer spätestens bei seinem Anblick ihnen was richtiges auftischen. Bei asiatischer Kost jeglicher Art ist mit Wei nicht zu spaßen.  
Der betonierte Boden unter seinen leichten Sommerschuhen ist hart und glatt, die paar Bäume am Wegrand schaukeln leicht, obwohl Mats kaum so etwas wie eine Brise spüren kann. Um zu dem Restaurant zu gelangen, muss er fast den ganzen Campus überqueren, mitunter auch die Sportanlagen. Die phenomenale Turnhalle, in der meistens nur Basketball gespielt wird, die großen Spielfelder mit verschiedenen Makierungen. Die Universität stellt immer eigene Schulteams auf, in welchen Sportarten auch immer.  
Heute trainiert das Fussballteam, das, sehr zu Mats Freude, nicht aus Mädchen besteht. Er hatte bis jetzt noch nicht die Chance gehabt, der Mannschaft zu zusehen, aber laut Stefan seien sie gar nicht mal so schlecht. Etwa Kreisliga Niveau, aber immerhin.

Der Trainer pfeift schrill und Mats schlendert vorbei, verfolgt das kleine Trainingsspiel, das die etwa fünfundzwanzig Mann dort veranstalten. Das Spiel ist ziemlich einseitig, die Mannschaft mit den Leibchen macht Dauerdruck, während die anderen mit dem Verteidigen gar nicht nach kommen. Ein rotblonder Kerl führt den Ball spazieren wie einen Dackel und passt nur sehr ungern. Kein Team player, aber er hat was drauf. Bei seinem nächsten Schussversuch bleibt Mats stehen und stämmt die Hände in die Hüfte. Der Ball geht fast ins Tor, wird aber rechtzeitig von einem aus der anderen Mannschaft herausgeköpft.  
„Sauber“, murmelt Mats und muss unwillkürlich in die Hände klatschen. Er hatte früher selbst in der Verteidigung gespielt, und der Schuss war ganz schön hart, den da raus zu bekommen, war sicher kein leichtes Kunststück. Tja, der Fussball fehlt ihm halt irgendwie doch.  
Deshalb bleibt Mats stehen und schaut sich das Spiel zuende an. Wei hat eh noch bis Punkt Unterricht, da hat er keine Eile.

Er bringt fast schon ein bisschen Stadionatmosphäre mit, findet Mats. Bei guten Pässen klatscht er und bei einem besonders schönen Tor springt er jubelnd in die Luft. Dabei bemüht er sich erst gar nicht, groß auf Englisch irgendwas zu sagen, sondern kommentiert das Spiel für sich auf Deutsch. Er muss sicher wie ein Spinner aussehen, wie er da ander Seitenlinie steht und rumhopst. Auf jeden Fall wird die Mannschaft nach einiger Zeit auf ihn aufmerksam und es folgt immer wieder gelächter, wenn sich mal jemand vertut und Mats frustriert aufstöhnt.  
Als das Spiel abgepfiffen wird, kommen sogar ein paar von den Jungs herüber und klatschen bei ihm ab. Mats lacht, fühlt sich wohl. Er sollte öfters mal bei den Trainigsspielen vorbeischauen.  
Aber nun ist Abendessen angesagt, sonst ist Wei noch vor ihm da. Ein rascher Blick auf die Armbanduhr und schon will Mats lostraben, als sein Auge etwas erwischt. Eine Gestalt. Einen Menschen. Oder vielleicht doch nur seinen eigenen, langgezogenen Schatten?  
Er setzt den ersten Fuß vor und bleibt abprubt stehen. Schon wieder. Er sieht Phantome, Fata Morganas. Mats reibt sich unwirsch über die Augen. Blöde scheiß Gedanken. Er spinnt, spinnt einfach nur, denkt er stumm für sich.  
Und trotzdem dreht er sich um und sieht nochmal zu den Fußballspielern hin.

Seine Augen fangen ihn so schnell ein, dass Mats in dem Gewirr von gleichfarbigen Trikots erst gar nicht suchen muss. Neven hat sich der Sonne zugedreht und schluckt den letzten Rest aus seiner Trinkflasche. Er hat dieselbe Frisur. Er ist größer. Er ist nicht mehr so blass. Sein Gesicht wirkt schmaler. Die Augen...  
Mats schnappt innerlich nach Luft. Er spinnt. Ganz sicher. Wenn. Wenn er jetzt hingeht und diesem Typen auf die Schulter schlägt, einfach so. Ein „Hey, so trifft man sich wieder“, und ein: „Ach, erinnerst du dich noch an mich?“ Oder vielleicht: „Bist du überhaupt Neven Subotic? Hattest du mal einen Hund namen Milo? Kennst zu zufällig einen Mats Hummels?“  
Oder hast du ihn schon vergessen?

Mats dreht sich um und geht. Hastig.  
Er spürt seinen Herzschlag unregelmäßig in der Kehle und seine Füße können irgendwie nicht schnell genug voran kommen. Er achtet gar nicht erst darauf, wo er hin läuft, schaut erst auf, als sein Handy klingelt und Wei ihn verärgert fragt, wo er abgeblieben ist.  
Alles ist so surreal. Der verfärbte Himmel, seine Schritte, Weis Stimme. Das Essen lässt er unkommentiert, die Fragen seiner Freunde ebenfalls. In seinem Kopf spielt sich immer wieder diese Sekunde ab, diesen längsten Moment, den er je erlebt hat. Umdrehen. Zack. Neven. Nicht Neven.Trikots. Wasserflaschen. Neven. Wegdrehen.

Wei und Chantal, die sie in der Kantine kennengelernt haben, geben irgendwann ganz auf, Mats zu reden zu bringen. Überhaupt, noch ein „You okay, man?“, und Mats würde einen Schreikrampf bekommen. Dafür stopft er sich den Mund mit rohen Meeresbewohnern voll, um nicht sprechen zu müssen.  
Dann zahlen sie, dann gehen sie und irgendwann liegt er auf seinem Bett, mit nur Weis Laptop als Lichtquelle und bekommt keine Luft. Die fünf Jahre sind weg, haben sich in Luft verwandelt und er fühlt sich so wie an jenem Tag, an dem Neven seinen Ball unter den Arm klemmte und winkend aus seinem Leben verschwand. Genau so schleichend, wie er gekommen war. Und jetzt, jetzt liegt er vielleicht gar nicht so weit entfernt von Mats in einem Bett und schläft. Vielleicht liegt neben ihm noch jemand. Vielleicht, ja, vielleicht.

Der Druck in Mats’ Brust wird unerträglich und er setzt sich ruckartig auf. Er meint zu Wei, dass er joggen will und verlässt fluchtartig das Zimmer.  
Der Campus ist nur zum Teil erleuchtet. Am Eingang zu den Wohnheimen lehnen Leute und unterhalten sich laut, lachen heiter. Jemand spielt Musik an seinem Handy ab. Mats bleibt stehen und atmet tief ein, bekommt immer noch nicht richtig Luft. Seinen Herzschlag spürt er gar nicht mehr.

„Hey, you’re the German guy, right? “ Eine schwere Hand, eine lachende Stimme. Mats dreht sich schwerfällig um. Ja, er ist der deutsche Kerl. Und? Der Typ, der ihn anstrahlt, ist ihm gänzlich unbekannt. „Big soccer fan, huh?“  
Was? Ja, Fussball. Nach einer Weile des Starrens kommt ihm der rotblonde Schopf wieder langsam bekannt vor. Der Stürmer! Vom Fußballtrainig heute. Mats nickt ergeben, macht dem Kerl Komplimente. Great tricks, yeah. Alles super. Er wird der Gruppe vorgestellt und muss wieder mal erzählen. Deutschland, ja. Nein, wir trinken nicht jeden Tag Bier. Nur jeden zweiten. Gelächter, der Rotblonde schlägt ihm kumpelhaft auf den Rücken und Mats bekommt auf einmal wieder keine Luft.  
„Hey, sag mal.“ Er räuspert sich, einmal, zweimal. „Kennst du einen... Neven Subotic?“  
Alles bleibt für eine Sekunde stehen, oder zumindest fühlt es sich für Mats so an. Sag nein, sag nein! Schreit etwas in ihm. Wenn Neven wirklich hier ist. Wenn. Ja, was dann?

„Ja, klar, man, der is’ bei uns im Team!“ Und schon ist der Moment vorbei. Ja, klar man. Neven ist hier. Er ist im Team. In Florida. An diesem Campus.  
„Studiert er hier?“ Seine Stimme klingt lächerlich krächzend. Der rotblonde kratzt sich am Kopf, zieht leicht die Brauen leicht zusammen. „Äh... nee, ich glaube, der arbeitet schon, you know?“  
Ja, Mats weiß. Oder auch nicht. Er hört sich noch nach der nächsten Trainingszeit fragen. „Und woher kennst du ihn?“ „Wir waren mal befreundet. Ist lange her.“  
Ja, verdammt lange. Aber irgendwie auch gar nicht.  
Wie ferngesteuert geht es zurück in sein Zimmer. Wei schläft längst. Und erstaunlicher Weise fallen auch Mats die Augen zu. Übermüdet. Er wünscht sich eine traumlose Nacht.

 

Der nächste Morgen beginnt so wie immer, die nächsten Tage ebenfalls. Mats geht zu seinen Vorlesungen, er schaut sich gemeinsam mit Giancarlo und Stefan Million Dollar Baby an, er liest. Er hält sich von den Sportplätzen fern.  
Mitte März, an einem Samstag morgen, der sonnig wie eh und je ist, weckt Wei Mats unwirsch mit einem nassen Handtuch. Sie waren gestern auf einer feucht-fröhlichen Geburtstagsfeier und Mats brummt immer noch der Schädel vom vielen Bier. Eklig, einfach eklig, was sie sich hier in den Staaten für Plörre reinziehen. Aber besser als gar nichts.  
„Du hast Besuch, man!“ Wei lässt die Tür sperrangelweit offen und verschwindet wieder in Richtung Bad. Mats stämmt sich aus den Kissen und reibt sich die Augen. Wei ist Frühaufsteher und muss immer gleich die verdammten Gardinen aufreißen, damit ja auch jeder Arsch vom Schlafen abgehalten wird.  
„Hey, komm rein.“ Brummt er der Person auf Deutsch zu, die immer noch im Türrahmen steht. Stefan ist es wahrscheinlich, der Penner war gestern aufgeblieben um das Halbfinale des DFB-Pokals auf einer schlechten, chinesischen Live stream Seite zu verfolgen. Mats hatte sich dann doch fürs Feiern entschieden.  
Es kommt keine Antwort. Entnervt fischt sich Mats ein T-shirt vom Boden hoch und blickt zur Tür.

Verharrt mitten in der Bewegung.

Neven hat sich eigentlich gar nicht verändert. Mats ist es auf einmal schleierhaft, wie er je hätte zweifeln können, ob der Typ, den seine Augen an jenem späten Nachmittag mit solcher Präzision festgehalten hatten, Neven ist. Natürlich ist er es. Selbstverständlich. Wer sonst? Sein Herz setzt ein paar Takte aus und das T-shirt gleitet wieder zu Boden. Neven steht weiterhin im Türrahmen und starrt ihn an. Unverwandt. Erstaunt. Hat er in diesem Zimmer ganz wen anderen erwartet? Erkennt er Mats nicht mehr?

„Hey.“ Mats setzt sich wieder gerade hin. Dann räuspert er sich, steht auf. Merkt, dass er immer noch nur seine Shorts trägt. Neven schaut kurz weg, dann wieder zurück, so, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass mit seinem Sehorgan auch wirklich noch alles stimmt. Dann macht er einen Schritt vorwärts, schließt die Tür, geht auf Mats zu und legt ihm, ohne zu zögern, eine Hand auf die Wange. Die andere platziert er auf seinem Hinterkopf, ganz wie im Baseball, wie der catcher, der den Ball souverän fängt. Home run! Oder nicht?

Oh Gott, denkt sich Mats. Dann küssen sie sich. Einfach so.

 

„Mama, ich hab’ ihn wieder getroffen.“  
„Hmm, was?“ Seine Mutter passt nicht auf. Sie war auf Tante Giselas Geburtstag und hat gerade noch entzückt von den süßen Kindern ihrer Neffen erzählt. „Wen, Schatz?“  
Mats hockt vor Weis Laptop, redet in die Kamera hinein: „Neven. Ich hab Neven wieder getroffen.“  
„Neven?“ Am anderen Ende der Leitung stutz seine Mutter kurz. „Ist das einer aus dem Kindergarten?“  
„Nein, Mama. Den Serben.“  
„Ach! Der! Oh Himmel!“

Ja, Oh Himmel. Mats spürt immer noch den Druck auf seinen Lippen. Er weiß nicht, wohin damit, weiß generell nicht mehr, was er fühlen soll. Er ist eigentlich nicht der Typ, der einfach so mit irgendwem in die Kiste steigt. Aber Neven ist ja auch nicht irgendwer.  
Gott weiß, ob die Tür abgeschlossen war. Wei, oder auch sonst wer, hätte jeder Zeit reinkommen können. Doch Neven, Neven hatte ihn mit solcher Bestimmtheit zurück in die Kissen gedrückt, dass es egal war. Alles. Die Welt.  
Damals, damals, vor hundertmillionen Jahren, war es nur zu dem Kuss gekommen. Jetzt kam es zu allem. Ohne Kondom. Wer hatte schon eins dabei?

Und die Wärme, die spürt Mats auch noch, schon wieder. Die ganze Zeit.

 

Am Nachmittag macht er sich auf, zu den Sportplätzen. Neven hat ihm gesagt, dass er unbedingt kommen soll. Dass er sicher auch mitmachen darf. Er ist ja gut genug. War er vor fünf Jahren, ist er sicher jetzt noch.  
Es ist warm. So warm, dass ihm so manch ein Mädchen in Bikinioberteil entgegenkommt. Die Fußballer haben alle die Stutzen fortgelegt und ihre Strümpfe runter gekrempelt. Neven spielt in der Abwehr, haut die Bälle weg, trickst, schickt lange Pässe nach vorne.  
Es ist seltsam, sich ganz ohne Sprachbarriere unterhalten zu können. Seltsam, aber gut. Neven hat ihn gefragt, warum er nicht gleich was gesagt hat. Jason, der rotblonde Typ hat ihn erwähnt, so ganz nebenbei, in der Umkleide. The German guy. Und Neven wusste es einfach, wusste es und ist los gegangen. Gleich nach dem Training.  
Ach, denkt sich Mats. Deshalb hat er nach Schweiß geschmeckt. Deshalb die feuchten Strähnen an seiner Wange.

Eine Trinkpause wird eingelegt und Neven kommt auf ihn zugejoggt, schaut wieder so verwundert wie in seiner Zimmertür. „Hey.“  
„Hey.“ Mats legt ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Wie gehts dir?“  
„Ich glaub, ich hab mir was an der Schulter verdreht.“ Neven schluckt sein Wasser. „Willst du einspringen?“  
Mats zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wenns für die anderen okay ist?“  
Neven sieht ihn an. So, als ob er nie wieder woanders hingucken würde. „Ich hab dich ewig nicht mehr spielen sehen.“  
Und Mats zögert nicht mehr. Er streift sich Nevens nassgeschwitztes Oberteil an und meldet sich beim Trainer. Dann spielt er, spielt, wie er es früher in der Schule getan hat, im Verein, auf dem Bolzplatz. Wie er es vor fünf Sommern getan hat, mit Neven. Ohne ihn.

Er bekommt Schulterklopfen und anerkennende Blicke von allen Seiten, als der Trainer abpfeifft. „You’re good, man.“  
Mats grinst, blickt zu Neven, der am Spielfeldrand hockt und zu ihm hinüber schaut. Auf seinen nackten Schultern schimmert die Sonne.

Eine Stunde später stolpern sie gemeinsam in Mats’ Zimmer hinein. Wei hat noch Unterricht, aber diesmal wird richtig abgeschlossen. Kleidungsstücke fliegen quer durch den Raum, landen, wo es ihnen gerade passt. Und Mats krallt sich an Nevens Rücken fest, drückt seine Lippen gegen jedes Stück Haut, das ihm irgendwie nahe kommt. Er schlägt ihm das Kondom aus der Hand und drückt seine Hüfte nach oben. Er will spüren. Sonst gar nichts.  
Danach bleiben sie liegen und atmen rythmisch ein und aus.

„Weich.“ Neven dreht sich Mats zu. „Hart. Genau.“ Er runzelt die Stirn, denkt nach. „Mutter.“ Das ist alles, was ihm an Deutsch noch einfällt, aber Mats trifft jede Silbe mitten ins Herz. Neven hat nichts vergessen.  
„Zašto.“ Beginnt er selbst. „Devojka. Prijatelj.“ Mehr fällt ihm auch nicht mehr ein, doch Nevens Lächeln sagt ihm, dass es mehr als genug ist.  
„Ich glaube, morgen wird das Wetter richtig schön.“ Und dann schlingt er einen Arm um Mats und drückt ihn an sich. „Was meinst du?“  
„Ganz deiner Meinung.“ Flüstert Mats zurück. Das Laken klebt, seine Haut ist verschwitzt. Nevens Atem kitzelt ihn an der Schläfe. Sie haben dort nahtlos weitergemacht, wo es aufgehört hat. Wo sie aufgehört hatten. Hatten sie jemals aufgehört?  
„Nein.“ Meint Neven, als sie sich anziehen. „Irgendwie nicht. Ich meine, es gab schon andere zwischendruch, aber vergessen hab’ ich nichts, verstehst du?“  
Und Mats versteht.

Die Sonne geht unter, als sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg machen. Neven will Mats die Stadt zeigen. Seine WG. Seine Schwester. Sein Leben hier.  
Und Mats lässt sich mitziehen. Das Semester wird mitte Mai enden. Seine Ferien mitte August. Ein Flugzeug wird ihn zurück nach Deutschland bringen. In die Kälte hinein, in die kühlen Herbstwochen.

Doch jetzt, jetzt ist die Temperatur erstaunlich mild.


	3. Freund

(2006)

Mats tut der Nacken weh.

Die Anzeigetafel verschiebt sich andauernd und die Lichter, hoch oben an der ausladenden Decke, sind geschäftlich grell. Hier geht das Licht nie aus – vierundzwanzig Stunden lang, rund um die Uhr, ohne Pause. Auf den leicht verdunkelten Fensterscheiben kann er wiederholt das Logo der Lufthansa gespiegelt sehen. Dahinter streckt sich die undefinierbare Farbe des frühen Morgenhimmels, ein unauffälliger Grauton, der an Ecken und Ende in wärmere Töne übergeht.

Heute soll das Wetter schön werden. Pünktlich zum Countdown, pünktlich, ja, so sind sie angeblich nun mal, die Deutschen. Und bei dieser WM muss auch das Wetter mitspielen, das ist fast jedem, der sich je mal die Fahne auf die Backe geschmiert hat, anzusehen. Alles so, wie es sich gehört – keine Wasserschlachten mehr. Und schon gar nicht in Frankfurt.  
Pünktlich ist vieles, aber Nevens Flieger gehört nicht dazu. Die Anzeigetafel verschiebt sich wieder, die grünen Letter blinken leise. Oder blinzelt er nur selber? Mats muss ein Gähnen unterdrücken, legt den Kopf zurück und hört es unangenehm im Genick knacken. Unchristliche Zeiten sind das. Aber so ist das nun mal, hört er Marcel in seinem Kopf sagen. Fernbeziehungen fressen dich auf, psychisch, physisch, finanziell... Alles, was das Herz begehrt. Und den Schlaf rauben sie dir erst recht. Aber Marcel hat auch gut reden – im Vergleich zu Florida ist Magdeburg ein Katzensprung. Nicht mal erwähnenswert.

Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er nicht seine Zweifel gehabt hätte. Das Treffen, das Wiedertreffen, die lauwarme Sonne, ... all das ist nichts, woran man sich normalerweise festhält. Doch es hat gehalten. Ein bisschen über zwei Jahre hat es gehalten, bis jetzt. Und es wirkt immer noch stabil.  
Erst letzten Mittwoch hat Mats seinem Skype Account ein Upgrade verpasst, bessere Bildqualität, billigere Anrufe ins Ausland. Den Neven den er nun vor dem geistigen Auge hat, ist immer in einen Bildschirm gequetscht. Im Hintergrund zuerst sein Schrank mit dem alten Playboy Poster, dann, nach dem Umzug, ein halbleeres Regal. Mats hat miterlebt, wie sich das Regal über die Monate gefüllt hat. Und mit jedem neuen Objekt kam es ihm so vor, als sei es schon immer da gewesen.  
Seine Mutter hat sich nach langem hin und her zu ihm an den PC gesetzt, um endlich diesen mysteriösen Serben kennenzulernen, der ihrem Lieblingssohn so den Kopf verdreht hat. „Der Bart,“ hat sie danach lippenschürzend festgestellt. „Der sieht äußerst unappetitlich aus.“  
Mats hat nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. Der Bart ist ihm egal. Die Sprachbarrieren sind ihm egal. Sogar der Atlantik zwischen ihnen ist ihm egal. Das ist Neven, und auch wenn das niemand begreifen will. Neven ist Neven.  
„Alter, du hast ihn in den zwei Jahren kein einziges mal gesehen.“ Marcel hat sein Bier betont langsam geschlürft und die Augenbrauen vielsagend hochgezogen. Und Mats wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte – das kann doch nicht gut gehen. Zwei, die sich eigentlich so gut wie gar nicht kennen: Ein paar Monate als Teenager im Rheinland, ein paar Monate als Studenten in Florida. Dazwischen nichts als leere. Und jetzt soll das funktionieren?  
Marcel kann ein pessimistisches Arschloch sein, das weiß Mats. Aber ein paar von denen braucht man eben immer im Leben.

Die digitale Uhr springt auf zehn nach halb fünf. Inzwischen ist der Flieger sicher schon gelandet. Weitere zwanzig Minuten bis das Flugzeug steht. Dann mindestens eine Stunde bis das Gepäck geholt werden kann. Warum ist er nochmal so früh aufgestanden?  
Mats reibt sich die Schläfe und kneift kurz die Augen zusammen. Weil er nicht schlafen konnte, war doch klar. Weil ihm das Herz immer wieder bis in die Kehle gesprungen ist, sobald er sich getraut hatte, an den leibhaftigen Neven zu denken. An den blassen Jungen, der im Rasen sitzt. Die Sonne im Gesicht. An den schweren Arm, der über seine Mitte geworfen ist, die fremde Matraze unter ihm. Die nassen Strähnen an seiner Wange. Und nicht der Neven auf seinem Bildschirm.  
Den hat er fast tagtäglich gesehen, über die letzten zwei Jahre, Internet sei Dank. Aber es ist anders, natürlich ist es anders.

Neben ihm setzt sich eine Familie mit zwei Kleinkindern und einem Baby hin. Urlaub, Stress, Elternsein. Die Kinder sind es sichtlich nicht gewohnt, um die Uhrzeit auf zu sein und quengeln nach den verschiedensten Sachen. Mats schließt kurz die Augen und kreuzt die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
„Wenn es das ist, was du willst, mein Schatz.“ Seine Mutter hatte ihm nach den zwanzig Minuten auf Skype die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und gelächelt. So, wie es nur Mütter können. Der Bart gefiel ihr trotzdem nicht.  
Und irgendwie, irgendwie kann Mats spüren, dass mehr dahinter ist. Dass seine Mutter ihn gerne in einer Beziehung mit vorhersehbarem Ausgang gesehen hätte. Kirchlich heiraten. Enkel. Viele Enkel.

Neben ihm bricht eines der Kinder in Tränen aus und Mats schüttelt innerlich den Kopf. Sich darüber Gedanken zu machen ist sinnlos.  
Inzwischen ist die Sonne halb aufgegangen. Der glatte, schwarze Steinboden der Wartehalle reflektiert das glühende Licht und Mats kneift für einen Moment die Augen zusammen. Er sitzt so ungünstig. Und nach einer durchwachten Nacht fällt es ihm schwer, die geschlossenen Lider wieder zu heben, um einen Blick auf die Digitaluhr auf der Anzeigetafel zu werfen. Er hat sowieso noch Zeit. Ewig Zeit, bis Neven sein Gepäck hat. Und es ist ja nicht wenig. Sachen für zweieinhalb Monate. Monate, die ihm zweieinhalb Jahre Skypen wieder aus den Knochen brennen soll. Neven auf seinem Bildschirm. Neven beim Fußballspielen. Neven am Telefon. Neven neben ihm, mit der Nase in seiner Halsbeuge. Alles so irreal, so vermischt. Kann das klappen?, fragt Marcel in seinem Kopf, dann kippt er sein Bier und Mats’ Kopf kippt nach hinten. Er schreckt hoch und flucht leise. Die Familie neben ihm ist weg, überhaupt ist der Saal viel heller, sonnendurchfluteter. Nicht mehr diese künstlich-grellen Lichter. Eine Frauenstimme lässt nach einem Fluggast rufen. Boarding, please.  
Und Mats reibt sich die Augen, wendet sich zur Anzeigetafel und...

Ja. Da steht er schon. So, als hätte Mats die Wartezeit mit einem magischen Zeitsprung überbrückt. Neven sieht genau so aus wie vorgestern, als Mats mit ihm zum letzten mal über die Webcam gesprochen hat. Und doch irgendwie anders. Ganz anders, völlig anders.

„Hey.“  
„Hi.“  
Übers Internet hatten sie immer viel gesprochen. Über Gott und die Welt. Mats hatte in sein integriertes Mikro Sachen geflüstert, die er sich nie zugetraut hätte. Doch jetzt gehen ihm die Worte aus. Anscheinend ihnen beiden, denn Neven schaut ihn nur an, mit einer Hand auf seinem Koffer.  
Dann lässt er ihn stehen und reicht Mats die Hand, ganz förmlich, so, als wären sie neue Geschäftspartner oder entfernte Verwandte, die sich zu Tante Agnes Achzigsten gezwungenermaßen kennenlernen müssen. Mats fühlt sich leich gelähmt. Er spürt sein Herzklopfen, bildet sich sogar ein, es zu hören, über die ganzen Ansagen und Stimmen hinweg.  
Sein inneres Auge zeigt ihm die vorwurfsvollen Blicke seiner Mutter. Sie misstraut dem Internet. Und eine Beziehung, die mittels diesem geführt wird, ist de facto keine. Das sagt ihm ihr Blick, wann immer er von Neven berichtet.

„Ich glaube, das ist normal.“  
Rasch hebt Mats den Kopf, um Neven anzusehen. „Was?“  
„Das hier.“ Eine Geste, die sie beide umkreist und sich dann zwischen ihnen festsetzt. „Die letzten beiden Male sind wir uns begegnet. Diese Mal haben wir geplant.“  
Mats nickt nur. Es stimmt. Als er Neven zum ersten Mal sah, war er noch ein halbes Kind. Kinder denken nicht lange nach, die finden sich und bleiben zusammen. In Florida lief er Neven über den Weg, ohne ihn zu suchen... nun ja, innerlich hatte er schon gesucht. Immer wieder, überall. Aber der Zufall hatte sie zusammengeführt. Diesmal haben sie die Zügel in der Hand.

Mats sieht Neven an. Es ist merkwürdig, wie gut man eine Person kennen kann, ohne sie öfters erlebt zu haben. Aber alles an Neven ist ihm vertraut, von der Haarsträhne hinterm Ohr bis zu den alten Turnschuhen, die er für den Flug angezogen hat. Und irgendwie doch nicht.  
„Was ist jetzt?“ Neven klappt seine Sonnenbrille auf und setzt sie sich auf die Nase. Ohne die musternden Augen fühlt sich Mats fast schon wohler. In seiner Brust zieht sich etwas zusammen, es tut nicht weh, aber wie sooft an diesem Morgen – irgendwie doch.  
„Klar, los gehts.“

Sie schweigen die Fahrt über. Mats alter Opel fährt sie brav über die A3, immer dem klaren, wolkenlosen Himmel entgegen.  
Sie könnten über die bevorstehende Weltmeisterschaft reden. Über Nevens Arbeit und Mats’ Studium. Über Vergangenheit und Zukunft und verdammt nochmal, die Stille der deutschen Autobahnen sitzt wie festgenagelt zwischen ihnen.  
Sie ist auch immer noch da, als Mats Nevens Koffer in seinem schmalen Flur abstellt und in die Küche geht, um etwas zu trinken zu holen. Marcel ist in Magdeburg, mal wieder. Ein Katzsprung, denkt Mats, und irgendwie schmeckt das unausgesprochene Wort bitter auf seiner Zunge.

Neven sitzt im Wohnzimmer und fummelt an der Fernbedienung herum. Mats stellt ihm eine Cola vor die Nase und bleibt unschlüssig stehen. „Willst du noch ne Runde schlafen? Was essen? Die Stadt sehen?“  
Neven nimmt einen Schluck Cola, steht dann wieder auf. Und plötzlich schmeckt Mats die Sonne Floridas, so wie Neven ihn ansieht.

Dann geht alles ganz schnell.

Ein paar Nanosekunden später wacht Mats auf, weil ihm das Laken unbequem am Rücken klebt. Die Sonne strahlt und die Rollos sind nicht heruntergelassen. Neven liegt in einem seltsam schrägen Winkel zu ihm, die Füße hängen fast von der Bettkante, ein Arm ist gestreckt. Seine Fingerspitzen berühren ganz leicht Mats’ Taille. Fast so, als würde er ihn im letzten Moment vom Wegfliegen hindern wollen.  
Es ist seltsam, ihn so zu sehen. Mats ist es gewohnt, morgens aus dem Bett zu springen und zum PC zu hasten, um Neven noch schnell zu erwischen. Verfluchter Zeitunterschied. Nun sind sie in der selben Zone. Im selben Bett.  
Neven war bis jetzt immer eine Erinnerung. An Sonne und Wiese. An Strand und Meer. Ein tägliches Aufleuchten auf seinem Computer. Mats fährt sich ungeduldig über das Gesicht, spürt das ruhige heben und senken der flachen Brust. Dann schmiegt er sich näher an den Körper neben sich, will mehr fühlen. Und kann es dann doch nicht definieren.

Als sich Neven endlich ausgeschlafen hat, ist es schon später Nachmittag. Der Tag vergeht im Handumdrehen, so auch die Nacht.  
Mats gewöhnt sich nicht daran, neben ihm aufzuwachen. Auch nicht, als Marcel wieder da ist und Neven die Hand gibt, sich mit ihm auf mäßigem Englisch unterhält. Trotzdem atmet Mats auf, als er bemerkt, dass die beiden sich gut verstehen. Natürlich tun sie das – Neven ist ein cooler Typ. Das hat sich Mats damals schon gedacht, bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen. Als Neven den Ball so mühelos über die Schulter lupfte, an diesem Sommermorgen vor sieben Jahren.

Sie grillen in Benedikts Garten als Phillipp Lahm gegen Costa Rica das erste Tor dieser Weltmeisterschaft schießt. Bierflaschen werden gehoben und Gabeln mitsamt Bratwürsten geschwenkt. Neven grinst nur und klopft dem Nächstbesten auf den Rücken. Nachher erzählt er Mats, dass er diesen Enthusiasmus vermisst hat. Fußball in Europa ist einfach anders als in den Staaten.  
Mats zeigt ihm Köln, zeigt ihm Bonn, zeigt ihm jede Sehenswürdigkeit in Nordrheinwestfalen, die ihm nur annähernd sehenswürdig erscheint. Er will sie auf Trab halten. Will nicht die Stille zwischen ihnen haben. Nur zum Fußballgucken stoppen sie. Und Neven macht mit.  
Sein Blick ist nie abweisend, aber doch anders. Natürlich, anders. Alles ist anders.

Serbien und Montenegro spielt in Gruppe C und verliert jedes einzelne Spiel in der Gruppenphase. Mats setzt sich mit Neven in eine Kneipe voller serbischer Fans und schaut sich das katastrophale 0:6 gegen Argentinien an. Die Atmosphäre ist aufgeheizt, hier und da bricht Streit in der jeweiligen Landessprache aus, und Neven, Neven starrt auf den Bildschirm und schweigt wieder.  
Dann geht er doch zur Bar und unterhält sich. Mats schluckt sein obligatorisches Bier und sieht zu, wie Neven mit den Händen Linien durch die Luft zieht. Krampfhaft versucht er sich an die paar Wörter zu erinnern, die er damals auf Serbisch konnte.

Sie fallen ihm nicht ein.

„Hab ich dir mal von Milo erzählt?“  
Mats liegt neben Neven auf dem provisorischen Schlafplatz, den sie bei einem Freund Marcels zugewiesen bekommen haben. Einen riesen Garten hat der. Genau richtig für das Achtelfinale gegen Schweden.  
Mats stämmt sich ein wenig hoch. „Klar hast du das. Dein Hund.“  
Neven blickt an die fremde Wohnzimmerdecke. „Ich hab ihn als Welpen geschenkt bekommen. You know, der Mann wollte die Hunde loswerden. Wer versorgt im Krieg auch noch Hundewelpen?“  
Mats versteift sich leicht. Draußen hören sie lautes, angeheitertes Lachen. Bei den Nachbarn gehts noch bunt zu. „Ja.“ Meint er nur.  
„Inzwischen ist er tot. Kein Hund lebt so lange.“ Neven dreht sich wieder auf die Seite, kehrt Mats den Rücken zu. Und der traut sich nicht, eine Hand auf die steife Schulter zu legen.

Das Viertelfinale gegen die Argentinier schauen sie bei Mats’ Eltern. Ein Zusammentreffen im kleineren Kreise, hat seine Mutter übers Telefon verkündet. Das Wetter ist strahlend und die Holzkohlen stapeln sich neben den Steaks und Würsten. Ein Onkel ist mitsamt Familie da und irgendeine Cousine. Mats kommt etwas früher an um am Grill zu helfen.  
„Ich weiß noch, wie du ihn damals mitgebracht hast.“ Meint sein Vater nur versonnen mit einem Blick zu Neven, der einen Kasten Bier aus der Küche schleppt. „Nimms deiner Mutter nicht zu übel, Junge.“ Und dann greift er nach dem Zündholz, ganz so, als wäre damit das Gespräch beendet und die Sorgen aus der Welt.  
Das Spiel ist zäh und die Spannung groß. Als Miroslav Klose zum Ausgleich trifft, muss sogar Neven jubelnd die Faust ballen. Mats legt ihm kurz einen Arm um die Schulter und merkt, wie seine Mutter zu ihnen herüberschaut.  
Es geht in die Verlängerung und auf einmal ist Neven verschwunden. Mats reißt sich vom Bildschirm los und verdreht sich den Hals. Dann lässt er sein Bier stehen und geht ein wenig durchs Haus.  
Oben, in seinem alten Kinderzimmer, findet er Neven. Sitzend, auf dem Boden, die Augen auf eines der verblichenen Fußballposter fixiert.  
„Weißt du, was ich jetzt gerne machen würde?“  
„Was?“ Mats setzt sich zu ihm und hört den Kommentator durchs offene Fenster herauf erregt aufschreien. Er blickt Neven ins Gesicht und erschrickt ein bisschen. So sieht keine Fußballlaune aus.  
„Diese eine Sportschule, gibt es die noch?“  
„Klar gibt es die noch.“ Mats spürt etwas Schweres in der Brust.

Und dann gehen sie los.

Um sie herum tobt das Fußballspiel. Aus jedem Haus ist der Fernseher zu hören, die Straßen sind wie leer gefegt. Mats geht den alten, vertrauten Weg entlang, geht die Abkürzung durch die Reihen von Schräbergärtchen. Neven ist still, sogar seine Schritte hört Mats kaum. Dann klettert er über den Zaun, der inzwischen schon etwas wacklig ist und landet leichtfüßig. Das konnte er schon immer gut.  
Die Sportschule und das Gelände rundherum, der Sportplatz, alles... nichts hat sich verändert. Bis auf ein paar extra Graffitis an der Wand hätte die Zeit hier stehenbleiben können. Die Büsche sind grün wie vor sieben Jahren. Der Himmel strahlt blau. Und Neven steht genau dort, wo er mal stand, als Siebzehnjähriger, mit Mats’ Ball in der Hand und dem Blick. Dem Blick, den er jetzt gerade auch drauf hat. Kombiniert mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
Dann zuckt er mit den Schultern. „Es war richtig gewesen, hier her zu kommen.“  
„Warum?“  
„Darum.“  
Mats spürt Nevens Lippen ganz sachte, so, als wäre es ein erster Kuss, ein vorsichtiger Kuss. Abtastend, weich. Er erinnert sich an den verschmierten Schriftzug auf seinem Ball und muss sich unwillkürlich auf die Hände schauen. Damals waren sie nach dem Abschied mit Neven Tagelang blau gefärbt gewesen.

Jubelschreie reißt Mats aus seiner Trance. Vereinzelt und doch kollektiv. Überall hören sie das grölen und jubeln.  
„Jetzt sind wir im Halbfinale.“ Sagt er zu Neven und lächelt ein bisschen. „Na?“  
„Ja. Das seid ihr.“ Neven grinst zurück. Dann setzt er sich in den gemähten Rasen und streckt die Beine aus. „Fährst du mit mir nach Hause, Mats?“  
Ein Vogel zwitschert, hat sich nach dem Schock durch das Jubeln der Menschen wieder erholt und pfeift weiter im Baum, da, wo er wahrscheinlich auch sein Nest hat. Mats sieht Neven an und weiß nicht, woran er denke soll. An Amerika? An sein Kinderzimmer? Seine Wohnung? „Du meinst dein Dorf?“  
„Vielleicht.“ Neven zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Vielleicht weiß mein Nachbar noch, wo er Milo begraben hat.“  
Mats fühlt das Ziehen in der Brust. Neven findet sich nicht. Und er findet Neven nicht. Wegen den Umständen. Wegen der Welt. Weil sie nunmal so ist, wie sie ist.  
Er müsste fragen: Was versprichst du dir davon? Was willst du sehen? Die Zerstörung? Den Wiederaufbau? Deine Kindheit? Aber er hält die Lippen zusammengepresst und richtet seinen Blick in den Himmel.  
Irgendwie lernt er Neven jetzt gerade erst richtig kennen.

„Klar komm ich mit.“

Und er hat keine Ahnung, was dieses Versprechen hinter sich birgt. Ob er es in naher Zukunft mal bereuen wird. Für diesen Moment fühlt es sich richtig an. Endlich nicht mehr undefinierbar, oder anders, oder seltsam... sondern einfach nur richtig.  
„Wir könnten das Finale in Belgrad schauen. Vielleicht kann ich dir noch was zeigen.“ Neven hat sich rücklings ins Gras fallen lassen. Die Sonne streift ihm über die Wange und seine Mundwinkel haben etwas Entspanntes an sich.  
Neven sucht nach Milo. Aber er sucht auch die Stunden bei seiner Mutter in der Küche, die frühe Morgensonne über seinem Dorf, seine taunasse Kinderhose. Wenigstens hat er mich gefunden, denkt sich Mats, denkt sich das und beugt sich über Neven, verdeckt das Sonnenlicht.

„Eigentlich kenne ich dich gar nicht, kann das sein?“  
Neven zuckt liegend mit den Schultern. „Ich kenn dich genauso wenig.“  
Da lässt sich Mats fallen, landet präzise so, dass seine Wange an Nevens gepresst ist und ihre Herzen auf selber Höhe im selben Takt schlagen.  
„But, you know, ...vielleicht ist es gerade das.“ Neven pustet gegen sein Ohr, und seine Stimme ist ein lautes Flüstern. „Deshalb kennst du mich eigentlich am Besten.“  
Eine Weile schweigt er, dann schiebt er Mats sanft von sich und stützt sich auf den Ellenbogen hoch.  
Aus der Ferne können sie vage ein Hupkonzert hören, gepaart mit begeistert singenden Stimmen, ein Partylied nach dem anderen. Berlin, Berlin, wir fahren nach Berlin! Und wir in ein serbisches Dorf, denkt sich Mats, irgendwo in der Nähe von Banja Luka. Da findet sich Neven. Und ich finde ihn.  
„Ich muss dich immer suchen.“ Sagt er schließlich, blinzelt der Sonne entgegen.  
„Und ich dich finden.“ Neven grinst ein bisschen. Mats weiß, welche Szene sie beide vor Augen haben. Sein Dorm room auf dem Campus. Wei, der sich sein Handtuch umbindet. Neven, der in der Tür steht. So plötzlich. Aber auch einfach.

Sie müssen beide grinsen. Und Mats hält Neven eine Hand entgegen, lässt sich hochziehen. „Wir finden Milo.“  
Ein Weile schweigt Neven, dann legt er Mats einen Arm um die Schulter. „Nein, wir finden ihn nicht.“ Sein Blick hält Mats gefangen. Hinter seinem Rücken geht die Sonne unter, goldgelb und gleißend. Durch jede einzelne Haarsträhne huscht das Licht, blendet Mats ein wenig.

„Ich habe ihn schon gefunden.“


End file.
